


Mr. Radar

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 姜不卡/不卡姜无差弈城小号情头梗来自微博七夕那天没有来得及写完的七夕礼物。换了个风格结果不知不觉离题万里的，轻松日常小甜饼。一点点隐藏的古李晚了这么久，给大家补一句迟来的七夕快乐～勿上升真人，剧情和ooc都是我的锅。





	Mr. Radar

**Author's Note:**

> 姜不卡/不卡姜无差  
> 弈城小号情头梗来自微博  
> 七夕那天没有来得及写完的七夕礼物。换了个风格结果不知不觉离题万里的，轻松日常小甜饼。  
> 一点点隐藏的古李  
> 晚了这么久，给大家补一句迟来的七夕快乐～  
> 勿上升真人，剧情和ooc都是我的锅。

-1-  
职业棋手们曾经本着“早晚要吐的槽不吐白不吐”的原则，发挥集体智慧，八卦出一份中日韩三国棋院生存指南。其信息量之大，可谓爱恨情仇恩怨纠葛无所不包。  
其中有这么一条：遇到有关朴廷桓九段的任何问题，请直接找姜东润九段咨询或解决。

-2-  
经实践证明，上文所谓“问题”包括且不限于与朴廷桓九段发生交流障碍、发现朴廷桓九段心情不好、寻找无故失踪的朴九段等等一系列情境。  
然而事实也证明，假如上述情况不幸发生，极大可能并不需要别人操心。

-3-  
笑话，假如每次都要吃瓜群众中转通知，两位可真是白当那么多年连体婴了。  
来举个例子？

-4-  
比如某个朴廷桓九段例行沉迷死活题的午后。  
“东润哥……”  
“怎么这样没精神？别一动不动地坐着，容易累。咖啡再不喝就要不冰了。这道死活题？我陪你一起看。”  
姜东润掐了掐朴廷桓的脸蛋，为他擦干胳膊肘上蹭到的水渍，拖了椅子坐到桌前，思考片刻，摆下一子。  
朴廷桓眼神一亮，与姜东润讨论几句，三两下解决了棋盘上的问题。不知何时，手已经塞进了姜东润的掌心。  
犒劳似的，姜东润把咖啡杯子举到朴廷桓嘴边。几分钟前还闷闷不乐的朴廷桓这时眉眼舒展，弯如月牙。他叼住吸管喝了一口，扑进他东润哥的怀里。

-5-  
好的，这时候不论你是真的有事还是单纯围观，都可以自觉安静离场了。  
这么些年啊，棋院里成山的墨镜可不是白碎的。

-6-  
换句话说——  
难道墨镜的可持续利用率还不够你们操心的吗？

-7-  
扯远了。之所以拎出这份生存指南，是因为在这个百无聊赖的下午，完成训练的棋手们正在讨论这样一个问题。  
最近弈城上战绩彪炳的生面孔里，哪个是朴廷桓九段的新小号？

-8-  
胜率稳定是必要的，棋风考虑作为部分参考。各方面能力评估之外，还有ID指向性可以做做文章。  
……反而感觉更加扑捉迷离了。

-9-  
正当大家争执不下时，路过的李世石凑过来瞧了几眼，奇怪而又理所当然地问：  
“为什么不直接找东润来看一下呢？”

-10-  
众人恍然大悟，不以为然。  
“那样就失去乐趣了不是吗？”  
而且还会顺带着瞎一波。

-11-  
李世石选择转身去打他的越洋电话，临走留下了一个看穿一切的同情的眼神。  
别挣扎了。问或不问总归都要瞎一波的。

-12-  
毕竟呢，假如没有人主动提问，朴廷桓小号暴露的过程就仿佛是他和姜东润的情趣小剧场。  
叫我开小号你来猜。

-13-  
两个人，一台电脑，同款饮料/衬衫/运动鞋。  
姜东润看棋，朴廷桓看姜东润。  
“别笑啦，我知道不可能是这个号的。”  
“可是东润哥未免研究得太久了吧？好像在确认什么似的。”  
“很久吗？明明只有几分钟。”  
“相比平均用时来说够久的啦。”  
“可是廷桓。”  
“嗯？”  
“你在偷笑哦。”  
“……所，所以呢？”  
“新的小号，”姜东润捏捏朴廷桓的鼻尖，“是这一位这几局的对手吧？”  
他移动光标点出正确答案。朴廷桓摸着皮肤表面残留的温度，默默将表情掩进了姜东润的肩窝里。

-14-  
“廷桓，你又在笑了。”  
“嗳，我有吗？”  
“总不会是我的肩膀在抖？”  
“真的笑出来了啊……回忆了一下，发现东润哥每次都能猜对我的小号，所以感到很开心。”  
“再来一百次也一样，我都会猜对的。你要为此一直笑下去吗？”  
“为什么不？这个选择很不错啊。”

-15-  
在毫不知情的前提下，粗略扫一遍对局记录就能得出正确答案的姜东润。  
和得知事情经过，羞涩欢欣喜不自胜却还试图掩饰自己真实内心的朴廷桓。  
化学反应之强，足以令整个棋院的照明设施自惭形秽。

-16-  
友情提示，同类情境平均每月上演一次。  
当然，如果无视故事背景，以举动的亲密程度论“同类”的话，事件间隔大概会小到统计学标准无法衡量的地步。

-17-  
“扫描过后准确定位，东润的脑子里是装了个廷桓专用探测雷达吗？”  
金志锡伸了个懒腰，悠悠感叹道。这届题目难度略大，久攻不下之际，众人对棋院官配的合理性认知不由得产生了高度提升。  
“雷达？”  
崔哲瀚作灵光一闪状，翻开怀疑对象列表。  
“这儿不是有个ID叫Mr. Radar？”

-18-  
莫名感觉触碰到希望曙光的众人，大爆手速点开了这位Mr. Radar的资料页。  
创建才几天，对局数不多，胜率没意义……  
“这个头像……有点眼熟？”

-19-  
Mr. Radar的头像是个随处可见的像素小人，规规矩矩，平凡到乍一眼看去，还以为是系统自带的。  
“东润最近是不是换弈城头像了？！”  
刚刚回忆过某两人秀恩爱日常的广大群众，思维自然而然地拐向了最容易联想的方向。

-20-  
果然……  
十二月新换的头像，和Mr. Radar一模一样呢。

-21-  
“你们在干什么？”  
集体陷入了暂时失语中的棋手们猛地回头。姜东润站在他们背后，弯腰看过来。  
“咦，这不是廷桓最新的小号？这次暴露得挺快啊。”

-22-  
仅剩的疑虑就这样得到了解答。不过，好奇宝宝们很快提出了新的问题：  
“这是准备打道回府了？不等朴廷桓九段一起吗？”  
“看现在的时间，他已经在棋院门口等我了。”  
姜东润笃定一笑，伸手推开了公共研究室的门。

-23-  
网络和现实中百试不爽的定位功能，与其描述为深度了解带来的便利，不如说是因爱与关怀获得的特异功能吧。  
怀抱如期被填满，姜东润环着朴廷桓如此想道。  
只有最重要的人才能赋予。

-FIN-


End file.
